The present inventions relate to a new generation of electronic microcircuit technology, having dimensions much smaller than those of semiconductor integrated circuits, and to related systems and processes.
To better explain the significance and advantages of these innovations, the following paragraphs (down to page 15) will review some technological context. This technological context is not necessarily prior art, but is intended to help in pointing out the disclosed inventions.